


Rey Solo

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Other, Rey Solo, your wish is my command JJ Abrams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey’s always known.





	Rey Solo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mystery
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: In which JJ Abrams’ plans for Rey to have a relevant parentage (which Simon Pegg has said is true) are put into action, even through fanfic.

  
“Do you want to know what happened to your parents? Or have you always known?”  
  
The two enemies stood on the ruins of the _Supremacy,_ where the bodies of former Supreme Leader Snoke and his Praetorian Guards lay. Kylo Ren and Rey, enemies, temporary allies, and more than that.  
  
“You already know, don’t you?” Kylo said. “You’ve just hidden it away. Go on, say it.”  
  
Rey could remember too well. The Academy on Yavin IV hadn’t just been something that Ben had burnt down. It had been a refuge. A home, of sorts. Her parents had sent her there, long ago, when she was at least two years old and Ben was twelve. She could remember her father and his crooked smile, showing her and Ben how to repair the Falcon. Her mother, singing to her when she couldn’t sleep.  
  
And she should have known. Her parents...Han and Leia were her parents. But that meant...  
  
“You’re my brother,” Rey said. She stepped away; she already felt like Ben had stabbed her like he had stabbed Han. His father, their father. Of all the families she could belong to, it was the one that simply wasn’t normal. Where sons killed their fathers, and fathers cut off their sons’ hands. “But it can’t be; Maz never said — Han never said — the General never said — ”  
  
“I told you they threw you away like garbage.”  
  
“They didn’t — ”  
  
“And yet they didn’t come looking for you.”  
  
“What about you, Ben?”  
  
Kylo was silent for quite a while. Then, “I looked. When I could, I did. Snoke...said that such things would weaken me. But when Lieutenant Mitaka mentioned a girl had fled Jakku, I had a feeling who you were.”  
  
“All these years, I was alone,” Rey said quietly.  
  
Kylo’s face softened. “Not anymore." He held out his hand again. “We can be a family again, Rey. A proper family. Join me. Please.”  
  
Taking Kylo’s hand should have been easy. Take his hand and they’d be a proper family. Brother and sister, making the galaxy right again. Maybe they’d free everyone who needed it on Jakku, and other planets. Maybe...  
  
Could she do it, though? Her family vs. her friends, the cruelest choice to make.  
  
Rey reached — but it wasn’t towards Ben, but towards the Skywalker lightsaber, to summon it to her. It flew up — into midair, but this time, Ben wasn’t as shattered as he was when he had killed their father. The lightsaber struggled between them. Struggled, and strained.  
  
Only the ship being rammed broke the stalemate, and all went black.


End file.
